


Reality

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder has met vampires, but never one like this. XF/Vampire Chronicles crossover.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Reality by Catherine Johnson

From: The Thing <>  
Newsgroups: alt.tv.x-files.creative  
Subject: STORY: Reality  
Date: Sun, 31 Dec 1995 13:44:59 -0700

Reality  
An X-Files/Vampire Chronicles Crossover  
by Catherine Johnson  
Mulder has met vampires- but never ones like this!  
Characters from Anne Rice and Fox Entertainment used without permission; no copyright infringement is intended.  
This story contains light sexual content between consenting adults of the same sex.

* * *

Reality  
by Catherine Johnson

31 October

Fox Mulder was sitting in his apartment, feeling bored and restless. He had a few days leave from his job at the F.B.I., and didn't know what to do with himself. Adding to his feeling of unease was the fact that he wondered if his superiors' desire for him to take this leave of absence may have been part of a bigger plan to get rid of him; to shut down the X-Files again. 

*Enough, Mulder,* he thought to himself, *you're being overly paranoid.*

The knock on the door jarred him back to reality. He answered it to find Dana Scully, his partner, standing in the doorway. 

"Scully- what brings you by?"

"Well," she said with a smile, "I thought you might be depressed, so I came by with a movie," with that, she showed him the rental box. He took it as she walked into the apartment. She was carrying a bag with microwave popcorn and two sodas in it.

"_Interview_With_The_Vampire_? Not exactly a cheerful, light-hearted comedy, Scully..."

"Well, I thought it seemed appropriate, seeing as it's Halloween. Should I pop some popcorn?"

"Sure. There's a bowl in the cupboard above the microwave. You know, I haven't seen this yet..."

"Really? Here I thought you'd be first in line."

"Nah. But I did get advance tickets for _Communion_."

Scully smiled, then set the timer on the microwave as Mulder got the movie set to go.

"You seen this?"

"Yeah. Not as good as the book-"

"Are they ever?"

"-but I really liked it."

"So it has the Dana Scully Seal of Approval, huh? Well, that's good enough for me."

And so they watched the movie. Or rather, Scully watched it. Mulder fell asleep about halfway through. It wasn't till the final credits that Scully realized her partner had fallen asleep.

"Mulder. _Mulder_!"

"What, what?

"You fell asleep, Mulder. You're the only person I know who could sleep through a _vampire_ movie."

"I know... I really wanted to see it... I guess I'm just really tired..." 

"Look, I've got it for another night- why don't I give you the address of the video store, and you can return it tomorrow after you watch it?" Already she was getting up to find something to write the address on.

"Next to the phone," Mulder told her. 

She wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"Are you sure you can trust me to get it back on time?" He teased, with a gleam in his eye.

"Look, I trust you with my _life_- I think I can trust you with my video tape. Just get it back to the store by midnight tomorrow."

"Got it", he said, and smiled. Scully picked up the now-empty popcorn bowl.

"I'll get that, Scully," said Mulder.

"You sure? Ok. Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"Ok. Drive safely."

"Good night, Mulder," she smiled at him as she headed out the door.

"Good night, Scully. Sleep tight; don't let the vampires bite!"

"Ha ha."

\---------- 

1 November

Mulder cursed at himself for not going out earlier. He had to get some household supplies, yet he'd been so busy looking through files and doing other things that he'd let the day slip away from him. Now he'd have to go out after dark to go shopping. And he still hadn't seen the movie yet. Oh, well...

The trip was uneventful, except that at one point of his trek, he saw someone he could have sworn he'd seen before. The face stuck in his mind. _Damn_ he seemed familiar...

\----------

Back at the apartment, he finally settled down with the movie. It was about 8 o'clock- plenty of time to get the tape back by midnight.

On screen, Tom Cruise, with long, pale hair and vampire dentures, was seducing the dark-haired, melancholy Brad Pitt: "Life has no meaning for you anymore does it? The wine has no taste, the food sickens you. There's seems to be no reason for any of it, is there..." Tom leaned into the camera, looking straight at it as he continued his seduction: "...but what if I could give it back to you, pluck out..." 

Mulder stopped listening. The face on the screen, with it's sharp features and hypnotic blue eyes, was the face of the man he'd encountered earlier tonight.

\---------- 

3 November

*At least I didn't let my over-active imagination prevent me from turning the tape back in,* Mulder was thinking. It was two days since the incident, and he was still on leave. It was Friday, and he decided to go out, to do something 'normal'. There was so little of that in his life...

He stood in the crowded bar, sipping his beer and trying to decide what to do first when he went back to work. *Great,* he thought, *Here I am trying to relax, and all I can-*

His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted a man across the bar. He had blonde hair, back in a pony-tail, and was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. He looked at Mulder, giving him an almost... inviting... glance, as if he was interested in him... But Mulder was focusing on the face; the features... so familiar. He could be Tom Cruise's double- or at least a double of how Tom had looked in the movie. And he was looking in Mulder's direction for a reason, of that Mulder was certain. Mulder headed towards him, deciding he wanted answers. People passed back and forth, cutting in front of Mulder as he made his way towards the mysterious figure. And by the time he'd gotten over to the spot where the man had been, The man was gone.

\---------- 

4 November

Mulder sat on his couch, pondering he events of the last couple of days. He was sure the man had meant for him to see him; had stayed just long enough to ensure that they would make eye contact. But why? And who was he? Mulder couldn't help but think that someone might be trying to gaslight him- make him think he was crazy. Maybe it was his over-active imagination again. But there was definitely _something_ going on. Now all Mulder had to do was figure out what.

The phone rang.

"Mulder- what's up?"

"Mulder? It's Scully- I have some paperwork that needs to get done- mind if I bring it over?"

"No, not at all," he said. *Good* he thought, *something _normal_ to do.*

"Good, I'm on my way. See you in a few."

\----------

Scully looked at Mulder with concern as she walked in the door.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok... Just tired..." It was a lame excuse, but not entirely false- he hadn't slept at all the night before.

"Still?"

"What?" Now Mulder was confused.

"You said you were tired the night we saw the movie..."

"Oh, right... I turned it in on time, by the way."

"Good. Mulder, this is supposed to be a vacation- you should be resting."

"I know- and I am..."

Scully looked at the attache case she'd brought with her. "Look, Mulder, maybe I should leave. We can do this-"

"No, it's ok- really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"_Mulder_..."

"Look, Scully, right now, the best thing for me is something nice and... normal- I think this is just what I need."

Scully sighed, but relented. And so they got to work.

\----------

After they finished going through the files, Scully got everything together, and Mulder walked her to the door. 

"Well... See you later," he said.

"Yeah. Look, Mulder... if you need to talk- about _anything_-please call me?"

"You're the first person I'd call, believe me..."

"Sure you're ok?

"Yeah..."

"Ok. Take care of yourself. ok?"

"Always."

\----------

That evening, Mulder got ready for bed early. After brushing his teeth, he rinsed out his mouth. He leaned into the sink to spit, then looked up into the mirror- and saw the man's face reflected in it. 

He spun around, but saw no-one. Running into his bedroom, he got his gun, and searched the apartment quickly yet methodically. He found nothing.

\---------- 

Scully picked up the phone, making no attempt to hide how upset she was with being woke up so late.

"Who is it?!"

"Scully?"

"Mulder?" She could hear the worry and desperation in his voice. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Scully... Could you come over? I have to talk to you- and I don't want to discuss it over the phone."

"I'll be right over."

\----------

Mulder let Scully in, then re-locked the door- a smart idea at the best of times- and they went into the living room.

"What's going on, Mulder- has something happened?"

"You might say that... Look, what I'm about to say sounds... odd-"

"Well, I've come to expect that from you." Scully noticed the look on Mulder's face. "Sorry."

"That's ok. All right, here it is: The night after we watched the _Interview_With_the_Vampire_, I saw a guy who I could have sworn... Sworn I saw a guy who looked... Like Lestat..."

"Lestat? From the movie?"

"Look, Scully, I know this sounds crazy- even _I_ wouldn't believe this one... but I saw him. Then, last night, I saw him again. I was at a bar, and he was there. He looked _right_at_me_, Scully- He _wanted_ me to see him..."

Scully sighed. "So that's why you were acting so odd today."

"Yep. And it gets better." 

"You saw him again tonight, didn't you- that's why you called me over here, isn't it?"

"Yeah... he was in my apartment tonight."

"Oh, my God, Mulder, how did that happen?

"I don't know- everything was locked... I just looked into the mirror, and there he was. But he vanished as quickly as he showed up."

Scully sat thinking for a moment.

"Scully," Mulder said quietly, "I think someone may be trying to gaslight me..."

"Why?"

"You know why, Scully- they've been trying to shut us down from day one... Maybe by finding some way to get me declared incompetent, they'll finally succeed."

"So they find someone who looks like Tom Cruise-"

"A blonde Tom Cruise."

"-to try and get you to think you're crazy."

"Yep."

"Well, that sounds... possible... But where did they get someone like that?"

"And on such short notice? And how did they know I'd just seen the movie...? There are a lot of holes in my theory..."

"And if your theory isn't right, that leaves us with...?"

"Someone who looks like Lestat who's after me for other reasons. Or... Lestat himself..."

"Well..." Scully started.

"Look, believe me, that's the _last_ theory I'm willing to accept... But I don't know if I can totally discount it."

"Mulder... in the time we've been together, I've seen some strange things, and I'm willing to accept a lot of things, but- even if vampires _do_ exist-"

"Even I don't believe that, Scully."

"Ok. But even if they do- we're talking about _fictional_ characters, here."

"I know. Like I said, I don't even believe this one. But you have to _see_ this guy, Scully... he is the _spitting_ image of Lestat. Everything- the eyes, the nose, the hair... It was... spooky..."

"So... what do we do now?" Scully asked.

"I really don't know."

"Do you feel ok staying here alone? Or-"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I don't think they want to hurt me- just scare and confuse me. And if it really is Lestat, you couldn't help me anyway..." he smiled. Scully returned his smile, and headed for the door. "Be careful. And don't be afraid to call me if you need me."

"You bet. See ya, Scully."

\---------- 

6 November

Scully knocked on Mulder's door. The door opened slowly, and she saw that he was disheveled and tired.

"Mulder? What's going on?"

Mulder let Scully in, and she looked around. She saw that he had papers and books scattered on the couch and coffee table. She looked at them, then gave Mulder a questioning glance.

"Research. I've been looking up everything I can about Lestat."

"I see." Scully picked up a book, reading the title, "_Prism_ _of_Night_?"

"Anne Rice's biography. I was hoping- I don't know." Mulder sat down. "I don't know _what_ I've been looking for, Scully... Something; _Any_thing that might help me..."

"And...? Anything?"

"No. I've just found out all sorts of intersting things about the writer...

"Scully... I have an idea... are you willing to indulge my insanity for a short trip to New Orleans?"

\---------- 

8 November

"Ms. Rice? I'm Fox Mulder, this is my friend Dana Scully."

"Hello; come in," said the author, ushering them in and offering them drinks. They both declined, sitting down.

"I understand you're with the F.B.I.?"

"Well, not exactly- we're _with_ the F.B.I., but we're here in an unofficial capacity. This isn't an official investigation, we just want a little information."

"About what," she asked, clearly intrigued.

"Lestat. We'd like to know a little about him," Scully said, sounding as serious as possible.

"What do you want to know?"

Mulder took a deep breath and started, "Ms. Rice-"

"Please, call me Anne."

"Anne; you often refer to Lestat as if he's a real person; the books are written from his point of view, you talk about him as you 'dark lover', and say that he 'left you' after your latest novel..."

"Yes... And?"

Mulder paused, knowing what he was about to say was going to sound crazy, even to someone like this woman. 

"Is he _really_ real? Or is all that just... publicity stuff?"

"Well-"

Scully cut in. "Look, I know that seems like an odd question... But _please_- tell us the truth."

"No- of course Lestat isn't real. He's a character I created... The sort of person I'd like to be."

"Really?" Said Mulder.

"Are you _really_ from the F.B.I.?"

The agents looked at each other. Scully pulled out her badge, handing it over to Ms. Rice for inspection. Mulder just looked at her, waiting for her to see that they weren't just two psychos.

Ms. Rice finished looking at Scully's badge, then turned it back over to her. "Ok- so what is this about?" She asked.

"We want to know if Lestat is real." Mulder said.

"Mr. Mulder- look... vampires are _not_ real. Lestat is just a figment of my imagination."

Scully and Mulder looked at each other. Then they got up. Ms. Rice got up as well.

"Well, thank you for your time, Ms. Rice. I'm sorry it was a little... strange. But you've been a big help."

"My pleasure. Nice to meet you."

\---------- 

"So what do you think, Scully?"

"I don't know... As crazy as it sounds, I'm not sure she was telling the truth..."

"You're saying that you think she was lying, and that Lestat really _is_ real?"

"I don't know, Mulder..."

There was a long pause as they walked into their hotel.

"Well, see you in the morning, Scully- bright and early..."

"Joy..."

\---------- 

9 November

Mulder came to Scully's room the next morning and knocked on her door.

"Scully? Time to go." He knocked again. "Scully? _Scully_?" He tried the door- it was locked. He was starting to get worried. He banged on the door. "_Scully_?! Scully, if you don't open the door, I'm breaking it-" And with that the door opened. Scully came out, looking tired and pale.

"Mulder- what's with all the racket?"

"Sorry- when you didn't answer, I got worried. You ok? You look tired."

"I am a bit tired... but I'm ok... Let me go get my stuff..."

They walked in to Scully's hotel room, and she got her luggage. Scully noticed that Mulder was looking at her strangely.

"Something wrong?"

"No... just checking for bite marks..."

Scully made a face. "Funny..."

\---------- 

The plane lifted off the ground, and Mulder finally began to relax. He'd felt a sense of unease while in New Orleans, though he didn't know why. Then he realized that the situation might not be much better back in D.C. He looked at Scully. She was still pale, and looked tired. She also looked worried, as if there was something wrong.

"Scully?"

She gave a start. "Sorry... Just thinking about..." she stared off into the distance for a moment, then started talking again.

"Mulder... I had a dream last night."

"Oh? What about?"

There was a long pause. "Blood."

"You dreamed about _blood_?"

"Well.. I mean..." she turned to him, furrowing her brow and trying to sort through how to describe the dream that she'd had the night before.

"It was like... Not _seeing_ blood... but feeling it... I- I don't know... I really can't describe it..." 

"You think it has anything to do with what's been gong on these last few days?"

"Probably... I think I've got vampires on the brain.

"Still," she continued solemnly, "there was something about this dream... I've never had one like it before..."

"Mulder shrugged. "First time for everything."

"Yeah, I guess," Scully responded, less then enthusiastically.

\----------

They put their luggage in Scully's trunk, and she started to get the keys ready to open her door. Suddenly, she swayed, catching herself on on the edge of the car to keep from falling. Mulder reached out to grab her, taking hold of her arm and helping her steady herself.

"Scully?"

"I'm ok... just a little dizzy spell..."

"Maybe I should drive," Mulder suggested.

Scully thought about it for as few moments, then nodded, handing him the keys.

She got in on the passenger's side, buckled herself in, and promptly fell asleep. 

\-----------

"Scully... time to wake up..."

Mulder shook his exhausted partner again gently, and she came to.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"Fell asleep? Good heavens... What time is it?"

"Almost noon. We just got back from the airport. Come on, you can go back to sleep when you get to your apartment."

Scully roused herself more fully. She undid her seat belt and got out of the car. "I shouldn't be this tried, Mulder," she said, "I got a full night's sleep."

"You think something's wrong?"

"Yeah... But what?"

"Don't know... Maybe you should run some tests... You could be coming down with something. Now come on, let's get you stuff up to your apartment."

"How are you gonna get home?"

Mulder shrugged. "I'll take a cab."

"No, I should drive-"

"No, you should get some sleep, Scully- the last thing you need to be doing in your condition is driving."

"Ok," she said, as they headed towards her apartment. "But you haven't been sleeping so well yourself lately, you know... Maybe you should follow your own advice."

"I promise, as soon as I get home, I'll head straight to bed."

But Scully knew better. "Oh, really?"

Mulder put his right hand over his heart, raised his left hand, and said, "G-Man's honor."

Scully grinned. "Ok."

She swayed again, but steadied herself against the wall. Mulder took her suitcase to lighten her load. When they got to her apartment, he opened the door, and set her suitcase down. "I'm gonna go get my suitcase. I'll be right back with your keys." Scully nodded. 

She sat on the couch, trying to make sense of the swirling thoughts in her head. She kept getting vertigo, and she couldn't shake the feeling of complete and utter exhaustion. Added to that as the dream, which kept playing in her head; bits and pieces sticking out in particular. 

"Scully?"

Scully started from her reverie, getting up to unlock the door for Mulder. He just gave her a concerned look. God knows there had been plenty of those between the two of them these last few days.

"It's the dream, Mulder... I can't get it out of my head."

"You sure you'll be-"

"I'll be _fine_... Go and get some rest yourself, Mulder."

"See ya."

"Yeah."

\----------

Scully had never drank so much water in her life. Yet she didn't seem to be able to get enough. You were supposed to have 8 glasses of water every day. Well, Scully had far exceeded that. She was feeling a little better, though- resting seemed to be just what she needed. It was past dark, and she was preparing for an early night. On one her trips to the bathroom, she suddenly heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Her gun was hidden away, so that wasn't a concern, but she needed something with which to confront the intruder. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed a butcher knife, and headed back to the bedroom. She kicked open the partly-closed door and turned on the light. She saw a man crouching in the window frame, half in and half out of the apartment. He had blonde hair, and looked straight at her with shining, hypnotic blue-grey eyes. He smiled broadly- not showing his teeth, though-and leapt out the window of the forth floor apartment. Scully ran over to the window and stuck her head out, to find that the man had apparently disappeared. 

Closing and locking the window, Scully looked around the room for any signs of stolen property. But everything seemed to be in place. Then she looked at the bed.

On the pillow was a white rose. She noticed that there was something on it, a dark spot on one of the pale petals. Leaning in carefully- but not touching it- she looked to see what it was. It appeared to be blood, still fresh and glistening. Getting a sock from her dresser, she carefully picked up the 'gift' the intruder had left behind, taking it into the bathroom to examine it more closely. There was no mistake, it was indeed blood. And Scully knew it hadn't been left there by accident.

\----------

Scully turned from her microscope as Mulder walked into the lab.

"What have you got?"

She pointed to the rose, now displayed in a slim, plain vase.

"Ohhh... Roses.."

Scully made a face and said, "I found this on my pillow after an intruder broke into my house-"

"Anything stolen?"

"No... All I can tell is that he came in, stayed around long enough for me to see him, then left, leaving this behind," indicating the rose.

"And?"

"He left something else. Look at this." With that, she showed him the stained petal, which she had plucked off the rose and placed on a small plate. Mulder looked at the petal, then looked up at his partner. "Blood?" he asked.

"Yep. I put some on a slide, and was about to examine it when you came in."

"Well, go to it, then." 

Scully leaned over the microscope again and looked at the blood sample.

"Well?" Mulder asked after a few silent moments had passed.

Scully straightened, and shook her head. "I can't believe what I'm seeing... This blood is... Well..." she furrowed her brow and shook her head. "It's not like any sample I've ever seen..."

"Not human, you mean?"

"Not exactly... it does have _some_ elements that seem... human... But there are other things, as well..."

"May I," asked Mulder, pointing to the microscope.

"Yeah, sure," responded Scully, moving back to give him some room. 

After his brief look into the microscope, Mulder looked at Scully. She could tell he had something on his mind.

"Well?"

"Has anyone else seen this?"

"No. Your the only person who even knows."

"Keep it that way- I think we should keep this between us for now."

Scully nodded.

"You ok, Scully? I mean, he got into your house-"

"And yours. But he didn't hurt us... Yeah, I'm ok... It was creepy more then anything else. And he stayed there long enough for me to see him..."

"Just like he did with me. He _wants_ us to see him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I'll bet that blood wasn't left behind by accident."

"No, it wasn't- the way it was placed on the petal... too perfect. He was leaving a sample behind for me to see- even examine, perhaps."

"Interesting way to do it- leave it on a rose petal..."

"A little weird, if you ask me."

"Well, he _is_ a vampire..."

Scully sighed. "I thought you said you didn't believe that theory."

"How do you explain the blood sample?"

"Well- I don't know..."

"Exactly... As Sherlock Holmes once said; 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever is left, however _improbable_, must be the truth.'"

"But-"

"Look, Scully... 

"Ok... maybe he's not... a vampire. But there's _something_ about him. And he's been following us around- he wants to..."

Suddenly, Mulder made a face, as if he'd just had an epiphany.

"Mulder? What?"

"Scully- why do you think he left you a sample of blood?"

Scully shook her head. "For us to examine. But beyond that, I don't know."

"Lestat wants recognition- more than anything else. He wants to be known- to be reconized for who and what he is."

"So he's leaving us clues- is that what you're saying?"

"Why not? He _lets_ us see him. He leaves blood behind to be examined. He _knows_ that the only way you'll believe is with physical evidence. He knows he has to _prove_ to you what he is..."

"And if I do start to believe? What then?"

"I don't know..."

\---------- 

10 November

Scully woke up covered in sweat. She had had _the_dream_ again... She could practically taste the blood in her mouth; she even wiped her lips to get it off- before realizing that there was nothing there. She went into the bathroom to get a glass of water. Everything seemed normal- until she looked at her right wrist, and saw bite marks.

\----------

Mulder walked into Scully's apartment. He didn't ask if there was something wrong- he already knew there was.

"What's up?"

Scully displayed her wrist for him, showing the two sizable puncture marks.

"You're gonna want to put something on those..." he couldn't resist joking. Since she seemed otherwise all right, he didn't feel there was anything serious in what had obviously occurred. Lestat was simply trying to get her attention.

"Well he got it."

"He's trying to tell you something, Scully. He wants you to believe."

"Do _you_?"

"Yes. After the blood sample, and talking to Ms. Rice, and what happened in New Orleans..."

"'What happened in New Orleans'? What are you talking about, Mulder?"

"Think about it, Scully... You had a dream about blood; you woke up tired and light-headed. Why?"

"You're saying he drank my blood in New Orleans?"

"Yes."

Scully sat down, trying to take everything in.

"But Mulder- I thought you said that this wasn't possible; that he's a fictional character."

"Or is he? The only reason I assumed he was fictional was because of the books... But think about it Scully- most of them are written from his point of view, but with Anne Rice's name on them. Why?"

"He... writes the manuscripts, then turns them over to Rice to publish?"

"Exactly. Why not? Who'd believe he was real? So he disguises his books as works of fiction."

Scully stared at the floor for a moment. This was all too much to take in.

"Scully?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do with the blood sample?"

"I have it here at home- why?"

"All of it?"

"Yes- I didn't want to leave it at the lab. Why are you asking?"

"I think we should check to make sure it's okay."

Scully nodded. She got up and went into her bedroom. Opening a locked drawer, she checked to make sure that everything was still there, and in order. She let out a gasp.

"What?"

Scully showed him. Along with the rose petal and slide with the blood sample was a note and a small ruby pin in the shape of a rose. Getting a tissue, she carefully took the note out of the drawer, opened it, and read it aloud.

  "'Dearest Dana,  
      "There are more things in heaven and earth   
      than are dreamed of in your philosophy"  
           -Shakespeare  
      Just something to think about.  
           Love,  
           Lestat de Lioncourt.'"

"If you're going to steal, steal from the best, I always say," joked Mulder.

"Well, he's stopped being subtle. But there has to be more to this..."

"Fingerprints?"

"Of course! I'll check 'em out tomorrow."

"Do it tonight."

"Why?"

"He's stopped being subtle- I think he's getting desperate."

"Desperate for what?"

"Whatever he intends to do, he wants to do it soon."

"But why is he desperate? He's got plenty of time-"

"Maybe not... I don't know, Scully. Just trust me on this one. Check tonight. Or let me do it."

\---------- 

11 November

The call came early, as Scully anticipated. There were prints on the note, and there was a match for them. She headed to the lab to see Mulder. 

"Sebastian Melmoth- a reclusive businessman. The guy makes as much in a week as we'll see in a lifetime."

"So? You seem awfully happy about this, Mulder. Doesn't this disprove your theory?"

Mulder handed a dog-eared copy of _The_Tale_of_the_Body_Thief_ to Scully. "Check the page I've marked."

"Ok..."

"Right... there," said Mulder, pointing to a spot in the book. Scully proceeded to read it aloud:

"'...that they accepted the number of my credit account, though I had no card to verify it, and upon my signature- Sebastian Melmoth, one of my favorite aliases- I was shown to a lovely upper suite...'"

"And look at this- it's a picture of Melmoth at a party with his boyfriend, Jean-Louis."

Scully gasped as she looked at the small color photograph Mulder presented her. The man in the photograph was the man who'd been stalking them. The same blonde hair, the same blue-grey eyes, the same sharp features.

At that moment, it became clear to her. The man who had been stalking them was Sebastian Melmoth. And Sebastian Melmoth was the Vampire Lestat.

\----------

Mulder was silent for a long time, letting Scully gather her wits and her thoughts.

"Now what?" She said after a time.

"I don't know."

Scully got up and paced. "Mulder... Do you what this means?"

"That there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamed of in your philosophy?"

Scully scowled at him. "This means... _My_God_, Mulder..." 

Mulder got up and went to her. "Scully, you've been through a lot since you started working with the X-Files. I think you've handled it all pretty well. And I think you can handle this."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Let me give you the books, Scully. It might help if you had some more information."

This was a more comforting suggestion than Mulder may have thought. Scully, as a scientist, liked facts- concrete information she could study and understand logically. Reading these books- wild as the tales may be- would give her something concrete to go on. She would know more about what she was dealing with, and thus be able to deal with it more easily. No sooner did her give them to her then she took them home and began to read them.

\---------- 

Scully jumped as the phone rang.

"Scully here."

"Scully? It's Mulder. I'm in McMillan Park. Would you mind coming over?"

"What have you got, Mulder?"

"A feeling. Just trust me on this one, would ya?"

"I'll be right over."

\----------

Scully walked up to Mulder, standing out in the park, waiting for her. It was cold and dark, so the park was empty except for them.

"What's up?"

"I have this _feeling_, Scully... I don't know else how to describe it."

"What sort of feeling?"

"As if... I don't know, Scully. I was walking through the park, when I got this feeling..."

"As if you were being watched?"

Both Mulder and Scully spun around to face the direction the voice had come from.

The figure emerged from the shadows. Both of them gasped; amazed at the sheer force of of the man's _presence_.

He was tall; his long blonde locks hung loose around his shoulders. His blue-grey eyes seemed not so much to look _at_ them as _through_ them. Scully actually found herself backing away, though the man himself made no move towards them.

"Agent Fox Mulder; Agent Dana Scully- Allow me to introduce myself. I am The Vampire Lestat."

\----------

"My God. This is really happening." Scully was the first to speak. Even the usually calm Mulder found himself at a loss for words. For his part, Lestat simply gave a nod.

"Oui; it is happening, Agent Scully. May I call you Dana?"

She nodded dumbly, trying to decide on her next move. Finally she walked forward, regarding him warily as she moved closer to him, until she was close enough to touch him. Lestat stayed immobile, letting her approach him. Her heart was racing, yet she found it wasn't from fear but excitement. She was a bit puzzled by her total lack of fear, but didn't question it. She looked right into his eyes. And he returned the look calmly. His skin was pale and flawless. She reached out to touch his cheek. Realizing she was regarding him as some sort of lab specimen, she pulled her hand back slightly.

"Sor-"

"No, please... Go ahead," he countered gently.

She reached out and touched his cheek. She let out a gasp, nearly drawing her hand back. But she steeled her resolve, and ran her hand along his skin. It was cold, and hard, like stone. The pale hairs on his cheeks were like silk. Scully was finding the whole experience extremely pleasurable. She moved closer to him, leaning up to kiss him...

She managed to pull herself together, shaking her head and removing her hand from his face. 

Mulder, who been a bit stunned at Scully's boldness, was equally stunned at her sudden display of desire. But he could see that it embarrassed her, and she was a bit uncomfortable with what had happened. When she turned a bit to look at him, Mulder put a good face on it, not wanting her to be further embarrassed by some negative reaction by him.

Lestat now turned his attention to Mulder. "You've been awfully quiet, Agent Mulder. Nothing to say?"

"Why us," was all Mulder could think to say.

"Why not? You're far more likely to believe me than most people in the government-"

"You were looking for someone in the government," asked Scully.

"Oui- Yes."

"Why?"

"Oh, come now, Fox... You don't know?"

"Recognition? Acknowledgement?"

Lestat nodded.

"Why tonight," Scully wanted to know.

"Fox?"

Mulder shook his head. He didn't even know why Lestat would think he'd know the answer.

Lestat shook his head. "And here I thought I was being _so_ obvious. What happened a year ago today?"

"The release of the movie," Mulder finally deduced, now rather amazed he hadn't figured it out already.

Lestat nodded. "Very good, Agent Mulder. It seemed as good a time as any. Don't you agree?"

Scully was curious. "What did you think of it? The movie, I mean?"

"Not bad. Pity they couldn't find some one who looked more like the real Armand. But he _did_ do a good job of the part."

"Speaking of that," observed Mulder, "You look enough like Tom Cruise to be his twin... How'd that happen?"

"Well, _I_ was around first, Fox. I guess Monsieur Cruise was just lucky enough to end up with my devilishly handsome features," he said with a playful grin.

"What about Brad Pitt? The guy who played Louis?" Mulder couldn't help but be amused at the direction their conversation seemed to be taking. *Ah, well, they'll be time for serious question later,* he thought, *I hope*.

"I am aware of who Brad Pitt is, Fox... I thought he was all right. But again- he looks nothing like my dear Louis... They especially got the hair wrong. Louis' is much darker- a true black. This color, really," he said, and took hold of Mulder's tie. He ran his fingers over it. "Silk?"

"Yep."

Lestat continued to run his fingers up Mulder's tie, up to the knot at the base of his throat. Then, he leaned forward- and kissed him. Then he leaned in, deepening the kiss, and Mulder just relaxed and let it happen. Finally, Lestat moved back.

"I-"

"Hush, Fox..." Lestat placed a cold finger against Mulder's lips.

Scully had watched the whole thing with surprise. She had seen Mulder give a start when his lips had touched Lestat's. Yet as Lestat pulled back, Scully gathered her wits, not wanting Mulder to see her react negatively. She didn't want him to think that he should be embarrassed about what had happened.

Mulder moved back. Lestat just gazed at him, apparently waiting for him to say or do something. 

"You certainly have a... an effect on people."

Lestat raised an eyebrow. "I hope you mean that in a positive way, Fox?" 

"I'm not sure _how_ I mean it." 

Lestat just smiled at this.

"So," Scully started slowly, to get the men's attention, "Mr. de Li-"

"Oh, please, Dana- call me Lestat."

"Lestat. Would you like to go somewhere and... talk? Or-"

"Actually, Agent Scully, this was just a... Well, an introductory meeting. I simply wanted to introduce myself, and to meet the two of you on a more formal basis." 

"As opposed to sneaking into our bedrooms and scaring us half to death, you mean?" 

"You'll have to forgive me for that, Dana. I never meant any harm to you or your partner. I simply didn't want to come out into the open until I felt the time was right."

"Until we both believed, you mean," said Mulder.

"Indeed."

"And now? What happens now?"

"What would _you_ like to happen, Dana?"

"Honestly?"

"There's little point in lying to someone who can read your mind."

Scully thought for a few moments.

"Well... I'd love to run some tests on you. An EKG, and-"

"Scully..." 

"No, it's all right, Fox," countered Lestat, walking towards Scully and looking at her gleefully. "What else?"

"Well, I'd like to get another blood sample, and hair and tissue samples, as well. Maybe do an ultrasound..."

"And a CAT scan," Lestat added helpfully.

"Sure. And..."

"An MRI?"

Scully smiled. "I get the impression you're looking forward to this as much as I am, Lestat."

"Oh? Well, I would be interested to see what your machines have to say about me..."

"So... when?"

"Oh, I don't know, Dana... When I'm ready."

"And when will that be?"

"Patience is a virtue, Agent Scully."

Mulder interjected, "But if you aren't ready, why did you come to us?"

"Perhaps I'm toying with you..."

"Joy," muttered Scully.

"Oh, relax, Dana... You've already got a blood sample. And you'll get the rest. When I'm ready. Not sooner, understood?"

Scully just sighed.

After an awkward pause, Lestat backed away from the two agents.

"Well... it's been good to see you. But I must go. You'll be seeing me shortly, I assure you."

And with that, he was gone.

\---------- 

12 November

Scully was staring at her desk. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder, and she nearly hit the ceiling.

"Sorry, Scully. Jumpy today, are we?"

"Very... When did you come in, Mulder?"

"Just now."

"It really happened, Mulder. I- _we_- met... a vampire."

"Yes we did."

"You have no idea what this means to me, Mulder... I mean... Everything I know about death, and life... It's all changed. 

"And I was so close to him... I felt his skin. It was so cold... like..."

"Death?"

"Yeah."

"I know what you mean."

Then Scully remembered how Mulder knew what she meant, how Lestat had touched him.

"Look, Mulder, about that- I promise, I'm not going to say anything about it. I won't even-"

"It's ok, Scully." Mulder thought for a moment. "Wanna know the truth? I really didn't... mind... that much. In fact... It was kinda nice..."

Scully raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say? He's a good kisser."

Scully laughed, glad that her partner wasn't uncomfortable dealing with what had occurred.

"Besides," Mulder continued in a more serious tone, "most people, whether they're willing to admit it or not, have, at one time or another, fantasized about being with someone of the same sex. I'm no exception, and I doubt you are, either."

Scully shook her head. "I've thought about it once or twice." 

"So... Do you really think he'll agree to be tested?"

"You know him better than I do."

"I think he will. I saw the way he looked when you two were talking about it, and I think you're right, I think he's as interested in the idea as you are."

"Now the only question is- when?"

"I don't think he's going to make you wait that long, Scully. I think he just wanted to throw you off a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if you see him in the next day or two."

\----------

Mulder was glad to be home after a long day's work. He hated doing paperwork, and the fact that he was nervous and anxious about Lestat didn't help. Scully, who was also on edge, hadn't been much better. 

Mulder went into the kitchen to get a snack, then decided against it. He headed for the bedroom.

"Turning in so early?"

Mulder turned with a start, and saw Lestat sitting on his couch.

"What are you doing here?"

Lestat got up and walked over to Mulder, moving slowly and gracefully.

"I came to see you, of course."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Mulder's heart was pounding. Lestat was close enough to touch him- and Mulder knew that was just what he intended to do. Indeed, Lestat moved a little closer, leaned in, and kissed him. Mulder trembled, but found himself with no desire to resist. Lestat's arms slid around his bare waist- he was just wearing the sweats he slept in- and deepened the kiss, causing Mulder's trembling to intensify.

Lestat finally pulled back, looking deep into Mulder's eyes.

"Look-" Lestat put his fingers to Mulder's lips to silence him.

"You want this, Mulder, as much as I do."

"I've never..." Mulder began.

"I know," was Lestat's response.

When Lestat kissed Mulder again, Mulder found himself responding. He ran his hands up Lestat's back, feeling the cold skin through the thin fabric of Lestat's shirt. Then he let his fingers slid up into Lestat's soft, pale hair. It felt wonderful. But then, everything did, Mulder realized. Lestat was right, he _wanted_ this. But then, a thought crept into his mind. What was Lestat asking for? A night? Eternity? Perhaps he wanted to kill him...

Mulder pulled back. "I can't..."

Lestat looked at him mischievously. "Why not?"

"Want do you want?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does... to me... It matters a great deal."

Lestat shook his head. "Fox, Fox, Fox..." he muttered softly. "Oh ye of little faith. Don't you trust me?"

Mulder just gave him a look.

"Ok, that wasn't a good question... 

"Well, you should... After all, if I'm going to turn over the knowledge of myself, and thus, all vampires, shouldn't I get something in return?"

"What are you saying?"

Lestat looked at Mulder coldly.

"I'm about to 'give my body to science' as it where. All I'm asking for is an equitable trade..."

"My body for yours?"

"I don't think it's too much to ask, do you? Besides, it's not as if you find the idea of being with me all that unpleasant, now do you?"

"Let's get this straight, Lestat- If I agree to this, you will, without a doubt, let Scully examine you?"

"On my word of honor," replied Lestat solemnly.

*For as much as _that's_ worth,* Mulder thought. But he looked at Lestat, who was calmly waiting for an answer.

"All right." With that, Mulder walked up to Lestat and kissed him. Lestat responded, then his lips traveled down Mulder's face, to his neck. Lestat used a hand to tilt Mulder's head back, and began kissing his jugular vein. Mulder let out a moan of pleasure as Lestat's teeth pierced his skin, and he began to drink.

\----------

Scully gasped as something grabbed her leg. Well, not really _grabbed_ it, but took hold of it. She sat up, to find herself face to face with Lestat, who was sitting on her bed. She started to speak, but he cut in.

"I've made my decision, Agent Scully. Tonight, at 8 pm, I'll will come to your lab and we can begin the tests."

"What made you come your decision?"

Lestat shrugged. "I'm a creature of whim, Dana. I do what I want, when I want. And I want to undergo these tests, and I want to do it tonight."

"I see. But if you are so... impulsive... how do I know you won't change your mind and stand me up?"

"Because, my dear... I would never stand up someone as beautiful as you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

\---------- 

13 November

Mulder seemed extremely happy as he walked in to his office. He was whistling, and there was a lightness in his walk. Scully smiled at him.

"Well, we're cheerful this morning, aren't we?"

Mulder just smiled at her. Then he sat down and began to work, still whistling. 

"I'm almost afraid to ask, for fear of ruining the mood, but... _Why_ are you so happy, Mulder?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful day. Life is good. Why not be happy?"

"Are you _on_ something, Mulder?"

Mulder just gave her a sour look and went on working.

"Oh-kay..." she muttered, and went back to work herself.

\----------

Scully was eating her lunch in the lunch room when Mulder walked up and joined her. He still seemed happy, but seemed a bit more subdued about it. He waited until she had almost finished her lunch, then looked around to see if anyone was listening to them. 

"So, any news from our friend," he asked after he was certain the coast was clear.

"Yeah... he came to see me last night- he's agreed to the tests, and wants to start them tonight."

"Good."

"Wanna join us?"

"No. I have a lot on my mind- I could use the night off."

"What's on your mind, Mulder? Anything you wanna talk about?"

He was silent, considering whether to answer. Then: "I'm thinking of quitting the Bureau."

Scully was stunned, yet remembered to keep her voice down. "_What_?" 

"I don't know yet, Scully... That's why I want tonight to think, to decide."

"I see. Mind if I ask why?"

"Yes, actually, I do. I promise to discuss this with you when I'm more certain of my decision. But right now..."

"I understand."

"Scully, there's something I want to know- you have to be honest about this. _If_ I decide to leave... How do you feel about it?"

"Well, it is your decision-"

"That's not what I want to hear, Scully, you know that. How would you feel?"

Scully considered her thoughts carefully, wanting to be honest yet kind.

"Well... I have to say I'd be disappointed. You're a good agent, and I think we still have a lot of work to do..."

"We? I like the sound of that."

"Not to mention that I'd be losing a good friend. I hope you think this over carefully, Mulder."

"Of course, Scully."

"Well... You have to do what you think is right. But I think there's still a lot you can accomplish with the Bureau."

"I know. But... I don't know..."

"Well, think it over. Frankly, I hope you decide to stay, but it's up to you."

Mulder smiled. "Well, I hope I didn't ruin your lunch too much. See ya later, Scully."

\----------

Scully was in the lab, getting her things ready for Lestat's arrival. She was concentrating on making sure everything was working properly when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Lestat, in a long overcoat with a fedora down over his face. She let him in and closed and locked the door behind him.

"I love this," he said, "I feel like James Bond..."

Scully sighed. Lestat took off his hat and coat. Underneath, he was wearing a simple pair of pants and a light cotton shirt.

"Well, should we get started, Lestat?"

"Sure," he said, taking off his shirt, "What are we going to do first?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get another blood sample."

"No problem," he responded, taking off his pants.

"Ummm... What are you doing?" Scully was hardly a prude, and had seen plenty of naked men, but it was still a bit surprised that Lestat was stripping in front of her.

"I just felt it would be easier for you to examine me if I was undressed."

"Oh..." Scully had intended to find some way to examine him thoroughly, but she hadn't really considered having him strip. But since he obviously had no problem with it, it seemed the most logical choice. 

"By the way- I take it your handsome partner won't be joining us tonight?"

"No," answered Scully, "He said he had some things he needed to think about."

"I see. Pity... It would have been nice to have both of you here. C'est la vie."

"Well," said Scully as Lestat took off his shoes, "shall we go over to the table and get that blood sample?"

"You're the doctor- you tell me."

Scully shook her head as she led Lestat over to the table where she had set up some of her equipment. They sat on the stools she had set up, and Scully got things ready to take Lestat's blood. She took out a needle, turned and saw that Lestat was on the verge of a laughing fit.

"Something wrong?"

"You're going to try to use _that_ to take a blood sample?"

"Why not?"

"I'll show you 'why not'..."

With that, he took the needle from her and put it against his finger, in about the same area Scully had intended to draw his blood from. He applied a little pressure to the needle- and it snapped.

"I'm afraid, Dana, you're going to need something a little more substantial than this needle to break my skin."

"Like?"

"A chain saw? Or," he gave her a dazzling smile, "vampire teeth. That's the _only_ thing that'll work."

"I see. So how do I do that?"

"Simple. I'll use my teeth- or rather, _a_tooth_, and pierce my finger. Before I heal up- which will be _very_ quickly so, be ready- you insert the needle, and draw the blood. Then I'll pull the needle out- that I can do by myself.

"Oh, by the way... you haven't seen my fangs yet, have you?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Sure. Of course."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes."

"Ok..."

With that, Lestat drew back his lips to reveal his long, pointed fangs. Scully felt a strange, almost uncontrollable fear in the pit of her stomach. She backed away from him, rising off the stool and moving to the nearest wall, which was only about a foot behind her. It took her a second or two to get her wits back, and by that time, Lestat was simply gazing at her innocently.

"I... I... What happened?"

"Relax, Dana... It's a sort of instinctual reaction; anyone would have reacted that way."

"You knew I was going to do that, didn't you?"

"Well, I _did_ try to warn you..."

She gave him a sour look. Then she sat back down, still a bit flushed from the adrenalin rush she'd just experienced. Lestat reached out and caressed one ruddy cheek, looking deep into her eyes. She felt drawn to him, as she had the other night. But this time it was Lestat who brought them back to reality. 

"Don't you think we should get those tests started?"

Scully shook her head to clear it. "Yes... of course..."

\----------

The whole experience proved quite interesting for both of them. Scully found Lestat to be a very willing, if somewhat talkative, test subject. He asked questions about everything, and Scully did her best to answer. In turn, it was obvious that he gave thoughtful answers to the questions she asked of him. The night seemed to fly by, and soon Scully realized it was getting very late- or rather, very early. Lestat seemed to notice it, too. 

"It'll be dawn in about an hour," he observed off-handedly. 

Scully looked at her watch. "Yeah, pretty soon." She found herself yawning.

"Perhaps we should call it a night? I still have to get home by sunrise, you know."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," said Scully, "I was wondering- is there anyway I could study you while you sleep? During the day, I mean?"

"Not if you want to live to publish the results... A vampire will attack-"

"Any living thing that disturbs it while it sleeps, I know. That's why I was trying to think of another way to do it. If I had you in a room, and could monitor your bodily functions... That's what I'd like to do, really." 

"Hmmm..." Lestat seemed intrigued by the idea. "All you'd have to do is find a room- as long as you can insure that you- and Mulder, if he wishes- will be the only people with access to the room while I'm in there, I'd be more than willing to do it."

"I'll see what I can do. But I think that's all for now. You can get dressed; I'm gonna start putting stuff away."

After they had finished, they walked outside. As Scully locked the door, Lestat looked in the direction the sun would be rising in a half hour or so. Scully noticed this.

"Do you miss the sun?"

"Occasionally. Everything looks so different for us... I wonder what things would look like in the light of the sun.

"I had the sun, again, actually. For a while..."

"When you traded bodies with that guy in _Tale_of_The_Body_ _Thief_. I haven't got to the end of that one yet."

"Well, I got my body back, obviously."

"Obviously."

"And James is dead. And David... Well, I don't want to ruin it for you. But a least I learned something... I know that no matter what I've lost, I wouldn't trade again... I wouldn't give up being the Vampire Lestat again for a thousand sunrises..."

\---------- 

14 November

Scully called in sick the next day, as she was utterly exhausted from her late night with Lestat. That evening, she got a visit from Mulder.

"So, how you doing?"

"I'm ok- just tired... I was up all night running tests."

"How'd it go?" 

"Fine," Scully smiled as she continued, "He was very cooperative-but he wouldn't stop asking questions. But all-in-all, it was a very... enjoyable experience. I can't wait to run some more tests."

She noticed the Mulder had drifted off- he seemed to have something on his mind, and had stopped listening to her completely.

"Mulder? What's up?" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just...

"Scully- remember what we talked about yesterday?" 

"About you quitting, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

Mulder sat down on the couch and seemed to think for a few moments.

"I don't know... I mean, you're right, Scully- there is a lot more I can do... but..."

"But?"

"Scully... have you ever met someone you were so attracted to, nothing else mattered?"

Scully considered for a few moments. "Not that I can think of. And that isn't exactly a healthy sort of relationship to have- to let a person take over your life-"

"I know, I know... But... I can't seem to help it..."

"Wait a minute Mulder- are you saying that this has happened to you? That's why you want to quit the Bureau?"

Mulder looked intently at Scully, who had joined him on the couch.

"Scully... It's not just that... I can't really explain it..."

"Well, who is she? If I may ask."

"Well...," Mulder took a deep breath- this part was going to be difficult to say. "It's not a she, first of all. And you may ask. In fact I'll tell you. It's... Lestat."

"_Lestat_? Are you telling me you've fallen in love with Lestat?"

"Well, I'm not sure if 'love' is the most appropriate word..."

"Lust?"

"Not exactly. I don't _know_, Scully... It's hard to explain. But I can't stop thinking about him."

"Boy, that must have been some kiss he gave you."

"Actually- it was more than that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning... That there was more than the kiss.

"Scully... The night after we met Lestat..." Mulder got up. he was trying to think of how to tell her this. He wanted to tell her, so that she would understand why he was thinking of quitting the F.B.I.; and why he hadn't wanted to be there when Scully had run the tests on Lestat. But even he wasn't sure quite how to articulate what had happened. They hadn't had sex, in the normal, human sense. It had been much more intense then that, and much more meaningful.

"Mulder? What?" Scully was becoming concerned by her partner's silence.

"Sorry, I was just thinking.

"Scully... He came to my apartment, and- and- Well... I don't know quite _how_ to explain what happened. It was... Not like anything I've ever experienced..."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Very good. But... Ever since then... I just haven't been able to think about anything but him- About... Being with him."

"Are you saying- What _are_ you saying, Mulder?"

"I don't know Scully. That's just it- I don't know _what_ I want anymore..."

"I see. So... You'd be willing to give up everything, Mulder-everything you've worked for, everything you-"

"No. But I wouldn't have to."

"Oh?"

"Scully, I could still do the work- look for answers. I would just work outside the system, that's all."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? Not to mention illegal?"

"Oh, come on, Scully... We've both had guns shoved in our faces enough times to know that working _within_ the system can be just as dangerous. As for the legality... The people we're up against don't play by the rules; why should we?" 

They sat silently for a long time.

"So," Scully said after awhile, "Do you intend to... to..."

"'To' what, Scully?"

"To become what he is? A vampire?"

"I've considered it."

"Seriously?"

"Very seriously. I just don't know yet."

"You do know what that'll mean, Mulder? You realize-"

"That I'd have to kill people? Yeah, I know. I've thought about it."

"And?"

"I just don't _know_, Scully..."

"You'd seriously consider it? Becoming a killer?"

Mulder let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not that simple, Scully... There's more to it than that."

"I know... but you need really _think_ about this, Mulder-"

"_Don't_you_think_I_know_that_?" Scully was a bit stunned at the anger in Mulder's voice.

"I'm sorry... I just..."

"It's ok. And you're right- I know you wouldn't just jump into something like this. We're both frazzled... We need-"

There was a knock at the door.

Scully was stunned when she saw the visitor. It was Lestat.

"What are you doing here?"

Walking past her into the room, he answered, "Nice to see you, too, Dana."

"It's not that- I just didn't expect you to come _here_, that's all."

"Well, here I am! Hello, Fox..." The tone in his voice was more than friendly.

"Lestat." Was all Mulder dared to reply.

Scully came up to Lestat. "Mind if I ask why you're here?"

"Not at all. I came to see you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning? That I wanted to see you, so I came over here, and-"

"No, I mean... What exactly do you mean by 'see me'?"

"Well, this isn't a 'date', if that's what you mean. But we have a lot to discuss for the next time you decide to-"

"Oh, my God, I forgot all about that...

"I was going to try to get a reservation for the lab at Quantico-they have a CAT scan, and an MRI, and I thought we could even do the daytime tests there, if I could manage it... I totally forgot."

"Not to worry- it's been taken care of," responded Lestat with a smile.

"You mean, you...?"

"Having a lot of money is just _such_ fun... I have the lab reserved for next week-end. There won't be any students there, so we'll have it all to ourselves from Friday afternoon till Sunday night. Well, dawn Monday, really." 

"What do you mean 'daytime tests'?"

"Simple, Fox," responded Lestat, "Dana wishes to test how my body works- or doesn't, whichever the case may be- during the day. But that means that I need _absolute_ privacy for the entirety of the day light hours."

"I see. Sounds like fun."

"Wanna join us, Fox?"

"I don't know, Lestat... I've got a lot to think over... In fact, I'd better be going. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Mulder."

"Bon soir, Fox..."

\----------

Lestat saw the rather venomous look on Scully's face.

"Something wrong?"

"What did you do to Mulder?"

"'Do'? I didn't 'do' anything, Dana... Well... Not much..."

"Do you realize what you've done to him? He ready to quit the F.B.I.! He's ready to throw away everything he's worked for because of you!"

"Your point being?"

Scully sighed. "He's a different person now... You-"

"Let's get something straight, Scully. I _never_ did _anything_ to Mulder that he didn't want. If he's 'a different person' it's because _he_ chooses to be- I did not make him so."

Scully sat considering this for a time.

"Would you make him into a vampire?"

"If he wanted me to, yes. And if I felt he could handle it."

"And if he couldn't?"

"Then he'd be better off human. And I'm sure he'd come to realize it. I take it you're against the idea?"

"Well, I don't like the idea of him becoming a..."

"Killer? But that's what_I_ am, Dana. Surely you must know that.

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Dana wanted to know.

"By having me in your 'custody', as it were, but letting me come and go, would you be aiding and abetting a criminal?"

Dana shook her head. "Your amazing, you know that?"

"Why, thank you, Dana.

"Now, shall we talk about those tests at Quantico, Dana?"

\---------- 

17 November

"Good thing I'm not claustrophobic..."

Scully smiled at Lestat's comment as he slid into the CAT scan machine.

They continued the various examinations, including reflex, stamina, and strength tests. Lestat was off the scale for most of them, of course, as Scully suspected. But she still couldn't resist trying them out. Lestat was, of course, accommodating, even giving e few suggestions. The tests were taking place in an inner room, to insure greater privacy.

Around midnight,there was a knock on the outer door.

"It's Mulder," Lestat told Scully.

"I'll go let him in." 

Scully went to the door, letting Mulder in, then locking it behind them. 

"How's everything going?"

"Good. Pretty much like last time- he's pretty much letting me do whatever I want."

"Sounds like fun. I hope you're not taking advantage of him."

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"Well, if you did, he'd probably appreciate it!"

They both laughed for a bit. 

"So- you here for any reason?"

"I came to see Lestat."

"Well, let's go then."

They walked into the lab, where Lestat was patiently waiting. He was sitting on the lab table, reading a book he'd brought.

"Bon soir, Fox!"

Mulder just stood there for a few minutes, looking a bit stunned.

"Something wrong, Mulder?"

"Well, it's just... Scully- why is he naked?"

"Well, we figured it'd be easier for me to examine him that way. Is it a problem?"

Lestat just raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mulder's answer as anxiously as Scully.

"No... Not really. It was just a surprise, thats all..."

Lestat set his book down and sauntered over to Mulder. "What's the matter, Fox? It's not like you've never seen me naked before..."

"Lestat, I-" started Scully. But before she could finish, Lestat took Mulder in his arms, kissing him passionately. Mulder responded, putting his arms around Lestat and leaning into the kiss. The monitors Lestat was still wearing started responding, most of them showing a sharp rise in activity. Scully found herself watching them instead of what was actually going on. Then, Lestat tilted Mulder's head back...

Scully was stunned at the reaction on the monitors. Lestat's heart-rate practically off the scale, and his temperature appeared to be rising. Scully had to admit she had wanted to test what would happen if a vampire began drain a victim, but she hadn't expected it to happen quite like this. She turned to Lestat and Mulder and suddenly got worried. 

"Lestat! Don't-" Lestat pulled Mulder back, away from him. Mulder collapsed in his arms, and Lestat carried him over to the table he'd been sitting on a few minutes earlier.

"Relax, Scully. I have no intention of harming your partner. I'm rather fond of him myself, you know. So, how _did_ the monitors respond?"

"You- You did that on purpose?"

"Of course. Though I have to say- I _did_ rather enjoy it..."

"You're impossible, Lestat."

"Merci."

Mulder let out a moan. "Samantha," he muttered. Lestat leaned over him. "Relax, mon amour... You've had a long day." 

Mulder rested for a few minutes while Scully looked over the information she'd gathered up to that point. Lestat looked at it over her shoulder. 

"This is all so... fascinating..."

"You're telling me- I never knew all this about myself. Cool."

"Well, I still don't know what I'm going to do with all this information... I can't exactly turn it over to my superiors."

"Well, maybe you can auction it off? Just kidding."

Mulder let out a little moan. Scully moved over to him. 

"Mulder, you ok?"

"I- I think so... Wow... What a rush..." 

Lestat helped Scully pull Mulder into a sitting position. Mulder looked at Lestat cautiously.

"That's it- I'm not playing with you anymore... You're bad for my health."

"Oh, Fox... You know I would never hurt you..." With that, Lestat leaned in to kiss him.

"Would you two like to be alone?"

Mulder moved back from Lestat and shook his head. "No, Scully-it's ok. You might wanna throw a bucket of water on your friend here, though."

"So, do you intend to stay for the tests, Fox?"

"Actually, I was just going to see if Scully here needed any help with you."

"Not really. Everything's going fine."

"What about the day time tests? Are those still on?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Lestat?"

"I'm rather looking forward to them actually."

"Well, maybe I can come give you a hand then- you might need someone to relieve you for a bit."

"No doubt. Sure; feel free to come on by."

"Ok. But now I think I'll leave- before _he_ gets anymore ideas..."

"Well, you're too late- I already have... But they'll keep for a more... appropriate time..." 

\---------- 

18 November

It was early morning, and Scully knew it would soon be time for Lestat to go to sleep.

"So, I guess we should start getting things ready for daylight," Lestat mused as he watched Scully looking over some of the data she'd gathered.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm gonna observe from the room just over there," and with that, Scully gestured to an observation room hidden by a one-way mirror.

"All right. Well, as they say nowadays, 'Time's a-wastin', so let's get to it shall we?"

"Ok."

Lestat sat quietly as Scully attached the electrodes. As she leaned forward to put some on his forehead she noticed he was looking at her strangely. He reached out and began playing with her hair. He did it very carefully, as if trying not to disturb her.

"What are you doing?"

"You have very pretty hair, Agent Scully." He leaned forward to smell it. She found this behavior a bit odd. For all his jokes and casualness about the tests and everything, he'd never been anything less than professional about their relationship. This was the first time, in fact, that he'd touched her, Well, except for...

"I can make you remember, Scully."

"Excuse me?"

"That night... In New Orleans- when I bit you... I can make you remember it again, if you want. I made you forget about it because I didn't want you to remember my face. But I can make you remember just as easily..."

"I... I don't..."

He put his fingers to her lips. "It can wait- until tonight... 

"Now, I'm getting tired... It'll be light soon. You'd better leave."

"Hang on... I'm almost done here." 

When she'd finished hooking him, he laid down, and crossed his arms over his chest like a mummy. He closed his eyes, waiting for the coming day. Scully checked everything one last time, then she left. She heard the door lock from the inside after she closed it- it was clear Lestat wasn't taking any chances.

\----------

Scully watched the monitors. It was more exciting than watching Lestat, who merely lay on the table quietly. The monitors, on the other hand, told an interesting story. All of Lestat's body functions were slowing down. His heart rate was virtually non-existent, his lung activity was nil and even his brain-waves were almost flat-lined. He seemed to be, for all intents and purpose, dead. but then, he _was_ dead, wasn't he? Scully felt a shiver down her back as contemplated that- dead, but alive...

There was a ring, and it took Scully a moment to realize it was her cell phone. She took it out of her jacket and open it.

"Scully."

"It's Mulder. I'll be at the lab in a few minutes. Want me to bring you some breakfast?"

"That would be _wonderful_."

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes then."

"Got it. Thanks, Mulder, you're a life saver."

\----------

"How's the subject?"

"Sleeping like a baby."

"I doubt Lestat's ever done _anything_ 'like a baby'..."

"I'm not touching that one..."

Scully and Mulder were enjoying their breakfast; coffee and cinnamon rolls. Mulder took a peek at the vampire sleeping in the next room, but now Scully had lowered the blinds to give Lestat some privacy.

"So, what do you say after breakfast, you take off and I'll keep an eye on our friend for a bit?"

"You sure?" 

"I said I would, didn't I? 'Sides, you're gonna end up sleeping on the job at the rate you're going."

On cue, Scully yawned. "All, right. I think I'll take off then. I'll be back in time for sunset, though."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

\----------

True to her word, Scully showed up about an hour before sunset, well rested and ready to go back to work.

"How's he been?"

"Guess," Mulder responded.

"He started waking up yet?"

"I haven't seen any change, either on the monitors or in him. He's just laying there..."

"Sounds exhilarating..."

"You want me to stay here?"

"No, Mulder, you can take off if you want." 

"All right, then. I'll see you later."

\----------

Scully didn't have long to wait before Lestat started to awaken. The scanners stared to react, showing increased rates of bodily activity. Then, after about 5 minutes, Lestat's eyes opened. He seemed a touch disoriented at first, but that didn't last very long. He turned towards the one-way mirror and smiled at Scully. Then he turned towards the door. She noticed his brain-wave activity increasing slightly, and she realized he was opening the door telekinetically. She headed over to it, closing the blinds before she did.

"Well, how was it, Agent Scully?"

"I was only here at the beginning and the end- Mulder stayed for the rest of the day."

"Ah... So you've gotten some sleep- good. 

"Have you thought about what we discussed, Scully?"

"What was that?"

"New Orleans?"

"Oh, yes, that..."

"What are you afraid of, Scully?"

"What gives you the idea-"

"Don't lie to a telepath, Dana... You've nothing to worry about. Do you want to know?"

"I- I'm not sure."

"No pressure- it's up to you."

"I don't know..."

"Ok.

"So, what now?"

"Is there anything _you_ wanna do?"

"Yes- go eat..."

"Wonderful..."

"Scully, if you're going to deal with me, you have to deal with who, and _what_ I am..."

"I know... But..."

"Well, if you have no objections, Agent Scully, I'm going out."

"Go ahead..."

"Right. I'll be back an hour before sun-up." 

\---------- 

19 November

Scully watched as Lestat sauntered up. 

"Hello, Dana- shall we go inside before you freeze to death?"

"Sure."

After they got inside, Scully looked at Lestat. He was wearing a hat-she'd never seen him wear one before. He noticed her questioning look, and smiled.

"You're wondering about the hat?"

"Well, it isn't quite... you..."

Lestat smiled. Then he took off his hat, and she saw that his shoulder-length hair was now so short it looked like a drill sergeant.

"Lestat- your hair! 

"Like it? Don't worry- it'll grow back during the day."

"Of course! You... You did it to see what sort of reaction might occur if your hair grows back..."

"Right- I'm wondering if it will effect my heart rate, or... whatever."

"Ok. Sounds like it could be interesting."

He displayed his hands. "I cut my nails, too."

Scully smiled. Lestat stepped towards her.

"Well, Dana, we have about an hour- do you want to know?"

"I-"

Lestat leaned towards her. He kissed her gently, and she found herself responding. 

She opened her eyes, and saw Lestat leaning over her. It was dark, and she was in New Orleans. Lestat looked at her; then, gently, he turned her head. The next thing she felt was a momentary pain, then, a feeling like she'd never felt before. The pleasure was overwhelming; she didn't want it to end. She felt herself get weak, but still, the feeling continued; and still, she didn't want it to end. Suddenly, Scully opened her eyes- and found herself standing in front of Lestat, who was simply looking at her calmly.

"My God..."

"I made you forget it, Scully- now I think you know why."

"You didn't want me to know..."

"Not until I was ready."

"And the dream?"

Lestat shrugged. "That was all your doing, I imagine. Perhaps your mind was trying to tell you something- to help you remember."

"And I didn't have any wounds... You used your blood to heal them before you left so I wouldn't even have that"

"Indeed."

Scully nodded slowly. She remained silent, still surprised and shaken by the memory.

"Scully? Would you like to wait? I'm sure-"

"No," Scully responded, pulling herself together, "No, I'll be ok. Let's get to it, shall we? It'll be light soon."

"All right, you're the boss."

\----------

Scully watched Lestat get his his 'mummy' position, giving her a quick smile through the one-way mirror before finally setting down to sleep. She sat outside the room, thinking about what had happened. She nearly hit the roof when the phone rang.

"It's Mulder- I'm on my way with breakfast."

"I'll be there to let you in."

\----------

Mulder came in. "He asleep yet?"

"No, I think we've still got a few minutes. Come on in."

They came into the observation room. Mulder seemed a bit surprised. 

"What happened to his hair?"

"He cut it to see what would happen."

"Ah, I got it. Do you think anything WILL happen?"

"Well, a vampire's ability to regrow tissue has to come from _somewhere_; it's bound to have some sort effect on his vitals."

"That makes sense."

Scully was right- soon, Lestat had fallen asleep, and, as the night before, his vital signs dropped so low, they barely registered. But then, after a few moments, his heart rate increased slightly- yet his brain-wave activity stayed almost nil. And Scully and Mulder realised they could actually _see_ his hair growing.

"Incredible..." Mulder whispered.

"But how is that possible... His brain shows no activity, but his heart-rate has increased..."

"Scully, he's a _vampire_; you can hardly expect him to act like a typical human.

"By the way, are you taping this?"

"No- I wouldn't want the tape to fall into the wrong hands. All the other information can be passed off as fake."

"True."

\----------

Lestat woke up; his hair was shoulder-length again, his nails long and lustrous. Scully and Mulder came in to see him as soon as he unlocked the door for them.

"Bon soir, mes amis! Find out anything?"

"A lot, actually," replied Scully.

"Sounds interesting." Lestat put on a his pants and headed out to see the results of the tests.

"So... What's so unusual?"

"Right here, Lestat," said Scully, pointing to the difference in the brain and heart monitors, "You're heart-rate increased, but your brain-wave activity stayed at the same level. That's not supposed to be physically possible."

"I see...

"Well, this is all very interesting. Is there something else, Scully?"

"No, why?

"You seemed to be thinking about something."

"Well, I just... I wonder what would happen if you... Encountered something while you slept..."

"Well we _could_ test that... but isn't it considered unethical to kill test subjects?"

Scully chuckled. "That's just the problem- I'm not sure how to do it without risking someone's life."

"Besides," Mulder cut in, "This is the last day we have the lab."

"True," Scully sighed.

"Yes, I really should be getting back to New Orleans. Louis' bound to start worrying about me."

Mulder seemed to wince a bit at this. Scully didn't notice, but Lestat did.

"Well, I must go eat... If you two will excuse me."

"Wait," countered Mulder, "I thought you said you wouldn't take another human life?"

"When on Earth did I say _that_?

"In _Memnoch_-"

"Ah! Oui, of course... Mulder... Don't believe everything you read," said Lestat, with a grin.

"So you lied?"

"Non, not at all... I'll let you in on a little secret..." He leaned in towards them and dropped his voice to a whisper. "_Memnoch_ is, as my dear Louis might say, bullshit."

"It didn't happen?"

"Nope."

"What about the other books," Scully wanted to know.

"They're... more or less true... But _Memnoch_ is a complete sham. Anne and I had a falling out, and I think she wrote it to get back at me. 'Hell hath no fury', as they say..."

"So Anne Rice _does_ know about you?"

"Oh, yes, Scully, she does. But don't get upset at her for lying to you about it- she was only trying to protect me." 

"Of course."

"And now, mes amis, I really _must_ be going. Au revoir."

\----------

Mulder yawned as he headed for the bedroom. He was going to be glad to go to bed tonight- he hadn't had a decent night's sleep since all this business had begun. He walked into the bedroom- to see Lestat sitting on his bed. So much for a decent night's sleep.

"Bon soir."

"Hello. Mind if I ask what you're doing here?"

"Mulder, I'm hurt," Lestat got up and walked up to him, "After all we've meant to each other..."

Mulder just shook his head. Lestat was incorrigible. Lestat looked at him for a few moments. Then his expression turned serious.

"I saw the way you looked when I said Louis' name, Fox... I think we need to have a talk."

"About?"

"Fox- I care about you. I think you're devilishly handsome, and you've got a killer sense of humor. But I don't _love_ you- not in the way you might want me to. I came to the realization, a few years ago, that Louis is the only one I'll ever love that way. He's _everything_ to me. So if you wish for me to give you the Dark Gift thinking that we'll be lovers-"

"No- I don't. It's not about that anymore, Lestat." 

"May I ask what it is about?"

"I'd really rather not- it's... rather... personal."

"Very well, cherie.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now, Fox. You look like you need some sleep."

\---------- 

20 November

Scully watched as Mulder walked into her office. He looked happy, yet somber at the same time. It was clear he had something important on his mind.

"What's up?"

He responded by handing her a piece of paper.

"Your resignation? You're serious, I take it?"

"Yep. I've thought about it long and hard, and I know what I want."

"To be a vampire?"

"Sounds crazy, doesn't it? But, yeah, that's it."

"What do you think Skinner's gonna say?"

"One way to find out... I'm taking it by his office in a few minutes."

Scully looked at her partner. She seemed to want to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

"Look, Scully, I know you don't exactly approve of this-"

"But it is your life. And nothing I say's gonna stop you, anyway."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Well, I think I'll go get this over with. Wish me luck."

"You'll need it. Skinner's not going to be very happy about this."

\----------

"Come in," Skinner called, looking up to see Mulder coming in with a troubled yet determined look on his face.

"What's on your mind, Mulder?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to know something, Skinner- I've thought about this for over a week- I've considered it carefully, and I've made my decision."

"And what decision might that be, Mulder?"

Mulder handed Skinned his resignation. Skinner seemed a little stunned.

"Mulder..."

"Don't try to talk me out of this, Skinner. I know what I'm doing."

"Does Scully know?"

"Of course. I talked to her about it when I first considered it."

"Mulder... This _is_ a free country, and I can't stop you if you seriously want to quit; but have you thought about what you're doing? You talk about wanting to find the truth-" 

"And I still do. But I think... I think I've found another way to do it. I really can't say anymore than that."

Skinner looked at Mulder warily. "What are you saying, Mulder?"

"I already told you, sir, I'd rather not discuss it. Now, are you going to accept my resignation or not?"

"You _sure_ you know what you're doing, Mulder?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Well, I hate to lose you, Mulder, but..." And with that, he stood up and extended his hand. "Been a pleasure working with you, Mulder. You can turn in your badge and gun when you leave tonight."

"Thank you, sir," replied Mulder, returning Skinner's handshake, "It's been a pleasure working for you." And with that, Mulder left Skinner's office.

\----------

There was a knock on the door of Scully's office.

"Come in," she said. She had a feeling it was Mulder, and she was right.

"So, how'd he take it?"

"Once he realized I meant it, he seemed pretty reasonable. A bit upset, though..."

"I can't say I blame him."

"Yeah, I know," Mulder responded, "He's stuck his neck out for us on more than one occasion. But I can't stay just to save his feelings. Or yours."

"I know... If you think this is the right thing to do, Mulder, I'm not going to stop you."

\----------

They headed for their cars. Scully turned towards Mulder before heading to hers, and looked at him earnestly.

"So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"I don't know," said Mulder thoughtfully, "There's nothing that says I can't come to see you sometime."

"True... But... 

"Well, it was good working with you."

"Same here," Mulder replied. They moved to shake hands- and ended up hugging instead. Not passionately, or romantically; just a warm, friendly hug. They moved apart, and looked at each other for a few moments.

"See ya around, Scully..." Mulder didn't seem to want to leave.

"Take care of yourself, Mulder."

And they each headed for their car.

\----------

Scully came out of the kitchen of her apartment to see Lestat sitting casually on her couch, clearly waiting to speak to her. She'd gotten used to his sudden, unexpected appearances, and took it in stride.

"So," she asked him, "What's up?"

"I came to say good-bye, cherie."

"You're leaving Washington?"

"Not necessarily. I just don't think I'll be seeing you again; at least for quite some time. And our last parting was far from formal, so I decided to come to say a proper good-bye."

"I see."

"Dana... About Mulder- Please try to understand."

"I _am_ trying... It's just..." Scully began to think. She remembered the night in New Orleans, and the way Lestat had made her feel. He'd had the same effect on Mulder apparently, only much more so. Scully realized that this was a choice Mulder had made, and that she was going to have to respect it, even if she didn't agree with it. She only wished she'd told him that.

"I'm sure he knows." Lestat said in response to what Scully was thinking. Scully looked at him. "So... when do you intend to..."

"Oh, I don't know just yet. I probably wouldn't tell you even if I had made up my mind."

"I see."

After a short silence, Lestat rose to leave. Scully walked him to the door.

"Farewell, Dana. It's been fun."

"And educational," she couldn't help adding with a smile.

"For both of us. Good-bye." With that, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned to leave.

"Hey," she called out. He turned around. "Take care of Mulder for me, will ya?"

"Of course, my dear." With that, he gave a little bow, then turned and left.

\----------

Mulder walked into his bedroom to find Lestat lounging on his bed. Lestat smiled at him. "I thought you'd never get here, darling," he said coyly, fluttering his eyelashes. Mulder smiled and walked to the side to of the bed. Lestat rose, and looked straight into Mulder's eyes. Mulder felt his heart begin to pound. He knew why Lestat was here, and he found the thought both exhilarating and horrifying.

"Well, Fox... Are you ready?"

Mulder licked his lips and tried to maintain his composure. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Lestat leaned forward and kissed him; a long, slow kiss. Mulder moved closer, putting his arms around Lestat's neck and running his fingers through his soft blond hair. There lips finally moved apart, and Lestat smiled broadly at Mulder, revealing his fangs. Slowly, Lestat began undoing his shirt. Mulder slipped off his own shirt, as well. 

"Do you want this?"

"Yes..."

"Say it, Fox."

"I want this..."

Lestat began kissing Mulder again, and began undoing Mulder's pants. Mulder realized that this wasn't going to go quite as he expected; Lestat intended to play with him a little first. And Mulder also realized that not only did he not mind, but he was rather looking forward to it.

\---------- 

22 November

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and Scully was rather looking forward to spending the holiday with her relatives. She walked to her car slowly but purposefully, whistling as she went. She put her keys in the lock, and happened to glance in the tinted window. In it, she saw two reflections; hers and Mulder's. She spun around, and saw him standing before her calmly. It only took her a moment to realize that he was no longer human; that he'd already become a vampire. She walked towards him slowly. He just watched her intently; he seemed to be waiting for her to break the ice.

"Mulder... What are you doing here?" 

"I've come to say good-bye, Scully... I'll be leaving for New Orleans tomorrow with Lestat."

"I see."

"And what's new with you?"

"Well... I've been reassigned. I'm back to teaching forensics at Quantico."

"Sounds like fun."

Scully just smiled.

"So..." Scully ventured, "Are you happy?"

"So far, I have no regrets. In fact, it can be quite a lot of fun."

"If you're offering-"

"I'm not. I know you would never want to be... what I am. 

"Going to see the folks for Thanksgiving?"

"Yep. I'm on the way there now."

"I shouldn't keep you, then."

"That's ok. It was nice to see you. Will I... ever see you again?"

"I don't know. I'll be back in Washington from time to time; I might drop by. Literally." He chuckled a bit at his own joke. Scully did, as well.

"Look, Scully, there's a reason I came... I wanted to... well...

"Scully... you're the best partner I've ever had. I mean... You helped me a lot, especially in the early days... you always believed in me-"

"I don't know," Scully countered gently, "There were plenty of times I thought your ideas were pretty ludicrous."

"That's not quite what I meant... Scully... Even when you didn't believe me, you believed _in_ me- you stood by me when most people would have left to sink or swim on my own... And that means a lot to me."

"Well... What's a good partner for?"

They smiled at each other. Mulder walked up to Scully. They embraced again, and held each other for a long time.

"I'll miss you, Scully."

"Same here, Mulder."

They moved back to each find that the other was crying- Scully, a plain, salt-water tear; Mulder, a red tear of blood.

"You gonna be ok to drive?"

Scully just nodded, wiping the tear away. "Take care of yourself, Fox."

"You too, Dana."

Mulder turned and walked away. Scully watched for a few moments. Then she turned and got into her car.

\----------  
-End


End file.
